warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Magic
}} Ice Magic, also known as the Lore of Ice, is one of the magical traditions of Kislev. Before invading the Old World, the first Ice Witches practised their magic on the Endless Steppe. Unlike their Kurgan neighbours — who worshipped the Great Eye and channelled the dangerous magic it seeped — the Gospodars learned to tap the cold power coursing through the land. Although this magic did not carry the same risks of mutation, it was difficult to control and often killed unwary Witches. Many centuries later, things are little different. As should be expected for a magic with its roots in wars on the Endless Steppe, Ice Magic is deadly and extremely so, not just for the Witches’ enemies but for the Witches themselves. Many apprentice Witches do not survive their training; indeed, some can be found to this day in isolated corners of the Oblast, frozen eternally as sparkling statues of ice by the magic they failed to control. For those that do survive, it never gets any easier. Ice Magic can surge out of control at any moment, so constant vigilance and careful preparation is required. Further, the magic leaves its mark upon those that cast it: ice witches are cold, many would say heartless, for they soon come to mirror the frigid magic they channel. Variable Flows The flows of Ice Magic vary in strength. By Kislev’s sites of power, along her leylines, and in the depths of winter, Ice Magic is very strong. But in warmer climes, it is far weaker and wanes the closer to the equator and the further from Kislev one travels. List of Known Spells Note: the following spells have been limited to fluff material only, and the translation thereof. Petty Spells These spells are known by many ice witches. * Chill - Touch leaves a gleaming frost behind. The air within the immediate area drops to freezing for the duration of the spell. * Winter Walk - The caster demand the winter spirits grant her passage. She has no difficulty in moving through blizzards, snow drifts, icy surfaces, and similar. Lore of Ice The ice witches of Kislev practice traditions founded long before the Gospodars migrated across the Worlds Edge Mountains. Witches from the noble bloodlines are taught the old ways of their Khan-Queen ancestors and learn spells to manipulate the great ice spirits of the land and spells of rulership and war. The common folk, by comparison, are less concerned with regal ice spirits and instead practice spells manipulating the cold magic that saturates the oblast (oblast witch). Lastly, ice witches guarding the leylines and ancient Oghams of Kislev learn spells to control the freezing flows of magic that flood those powerful places (ley witch). B * Biting Wind - Channels mighty flows of magic into a howling gale of cold. Anyone between the caster and her target is slashed by wind-whipped ice shards. In addition, creatures risk falling to the ground, prone. Biting Wind is a magic missile. * Blizzard - A swirling flurry of snow and ice rises from the land, freezing and blinding all in its path. The caster can cast blizzard at any point she can see. Those within at least twenty-four yards of the chosen target suffer continual injury from the unnatural cold. C * Chill Voice - The witch speaks with the pitiless chill of the Khan-Queens of old, becoming greater at commanding, bartering, intimidating, or even torturing. Naturally, this leaves the caster less sociable while the spell is in effect. * Crystal Cloak - Calls forth a swirling, shimmering, ice-laden mist and wraps it around the caster. Anyone within two yards suffers physical impediment as the cloak’s cold seeps into them. Further, anyone trying to attack the witch in melee combat backs away from the intense chill. D * Death Frost - Calls up lethal cold from the land. A target that the caster touches potentially suffers fatal injury regardless of armour. If slain, the target is frozen solid. F * Frost Blade - A sparkling blade of ice forms in the caster's hand, a precise magical weapon. It immediately melts away if she let go of it. At the end of the spell’s duration, the caster can retain the blade with concentration. * Frozen Skin - The caster draws the chill from the depths of her heart and lets it fill every inch of her body. She becomes cold to the touch and even more pallid than before, and her skin becomes hard and resilient. * Form of the Frost Fiend - The caster invites the cold spirits of old within her to transform herself, along with her trappings, into a shrieking, taloned Frostfiend. She retains her mind, but otherwise takes the characteristics, abilities, and physical traits of a Frostfiend. However, the witch may not communicate in anything other than howls, cannot cast spells, and cannot wield weapons. The spell ends when she take a severe enough injury, goes to sleep, or when she ends the spell voluntarily. H * Hailstorm '''- Channels Ice Magic upwards, forming large chunks of ice that fall to the ground with horrifying speed. In addition to threat of injury, all creatures beneath the storm are physically impaired so long as they remain therein. By channeling the spell, the Ice Witch can slowly move the hailstorm in a direction of her choice. * '''Hawks of Miska - By calling upon pacts sealed by the first Khan-Queens, the caster summons the Hawks of Miska, frozen spirits of fear, hatred, and dread. The icy birds crystallise from the air and swoop around the target, loosing fearful cries, tormenting all others who bear witness. I * Ice Maiden's Kiss - Breathes forth purest cold, freezing foes into glittering statues of ice, potentially killing them outright. * Ice Sheet - Glazes a large area with a thin layer of slippery ice. Even if able to keep their footing, those that cross it must do so at a slower pace or risk falling to the ground. P * Permafrost - Channels mighty flows of cold into the land. A heavy frost immediately crusts over every affected surface, halving all movement for those in or moving through the area. On the round of casting (and that round only), anyone affected also suffers crippling injury that ignores armour. After one minute, all water in the area freezes. S * Shardstorm - Unleashes one to ten diamond-hard shards of ice at a target. Each shard is a potent magic missile. * Shattering Doom - The caster turns victim to a statue of ice that, if shattered, will result in the victim's death. * Shoika's Call - Calls out to the Ancient Widow, reminding her of her promises to Khan-Queen Shoika, first Tzarina of Kislev, and cause twenty-foot tendrils of ice to erupt from the ground. Movement through this area is halved. Any creature in the area risk the tendrils wrap around it and dealing excruciating pain that ignores armour. In addition, the character is considered grappled. * Snow - This spell causes a small blizzard to fill a diameter of 12 yards around the caster, decreasing visibility and physical characteristics of those caught inside it. Though not usually done, the spell can be cast indoors. * Sword of Ice - This spell causes a sword of ice to appear in the caster's hand. W * Walk the Endless Steppe - The caster lowers the temperature of her body. She is immune to exposure caused by freezing conditions and is immune to damage from cold-based attacks. * Wall of Ice - Forms a wall of snowy ice from the ground. The caster may create a straight wall up to ten yards long and six yards high, all of which must be within the spell’s range and may not pass through an area emanating any warmth (living bodies, fire, etc.). The wall is quite durable and blocks line of sight, but fire deals double damage to it. * Wind of Ice - With a single breath, the caster blows a freezing gale at anyone in front of her within 48 yards. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Realm of the Ice Queen ** : pg. 47 ** : pg. 110 ** : pg. 111 ** : pg. 114 ** : pg. 119 ** : pg. 108 ** : pg. 120 ** : pg. 121 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 210 ** : pg. 211 es:Saber del Hielo Category:Ice Witches Category:Kislev Category:Magic Category:I Category:M Category:Gospodar